


my dotori

by jaemjenmines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Lee Jeno, Dom Na Jaemin, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemjenmines/pseuds/jaemjenmines
Summary: jeno tau orang tua jaemin tidak pernah menyukainya.





	my dotori

****

dari awal jeno sudah tau, hubungannya dengan jaemin tidak akan berjalan lancar seperti yang mereka dambakan. hubungan yang sudah terjalin lebih dari 4 tahun ini mulai meregang, saat jaemin bosan untuk melakukan backstreet dan ingin memperkenalkan jeno kepada orang tuanya karena jaemin ingin membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

jeno kurang setuju awalnya, mengingat sifat orang tua jaemin yang memiliki penilaian tinggi terhadap seseorang, latar belakang keluarga sangat penting bagi orang tua jaemin. jeno tau latar belakangnya yang dari keluarga brokenhome, bahkan orangtuanya tidak ada yang mengambil hak asuhnya sejak jeno awal sma, sudah tidak masuk kriteria idaman orang tua jaemin. tapi jaemin tetap menjadi jaemin. keras kepala.

"dotori, ayolah. papa dan mamaku baik, kok. aku janji, mereka gak akan membuatmu sakit hati. ada aku di sisimu." lalu jaemin menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jati kelingking jeno. melakukan pinky promise.

jeno mencoba percaya dengan ucapan jaemin. mencoba berpikir positif bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

tapi semua itu hanya angan belaka jeno. saat sampai di rumah jaemin, aura mencekam mengelilingi jeno. tatapan dingin yang di layangkan orangtua jaemin membuatnya gugup. bahkan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mama jaemin benar-benar menyayat hatinya.

"kau pikir kau siapa? asal usul keluargamu saja sudah tidak jelas. berpikir untuk menjadi pengantin jaemin? bahkan harga dirimu tidak cukup untuk dapat berdampingan dengan anakku."

jeno hanya menunduk, merapatkan pahanya dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas lututnya. beberapa tetes airmata jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"kau menangis? kau pikir air matamu mampu meluluhkan hatiku? berhenti menangis. kau mengotori karpetku dengan air mata buayamu itu."

sudah cukup. jeno pikir ini sudah cukup. jaemin yang tadi berjanji akan ada di sisinya hanya bisa membisu. jeno berdiri dari duduknya, masih enggan untuk menatap wajah orangtua jaemin, membungkuk kepada orangtua jaemin, kemudian berbalik untuk keluar dari rumah jaemin. jeno berharap jaemin mengejarnya, tapi jeno tidak boleh terlalu berharap. jaemin tidak akan mengejarnya. tidak karena orangtuanya akan melarang melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu.

****

"dotori, maafkan aku, ya? ya? ya?"

pagi ini, jaemin datang ke apartemen studio jeno, membawa sebuket bunga dan sebuah kotak berisi coklat. saat ini jaemin sedang merayu jeno agar dia mau berbicara lagi dengannya karena sejak jaemin datang tadi, jeno mengabaikan kehadiran jeno, sibuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

jaemin masih berusaha, dia menyimpan coklat dan buket bunga di meja makan kemudian memeluk jeno dari belakang.

"dotori, maafin nana. dotori?"

seolah tuli, jeno melanjutkan acara memasaknya. setelah menu sarapannya selesai, ia melepaskan pelukan jaemin lalu berjalan menuju meja makan, enggan untuk membuat kontak mata dengan jaemin. jaemin mengikuti jeno, duduk dihadapan jeno yang sedang sarapan pancake dengan madu. jeno hanya menunduk, fokus menyantap sarapannya.

"dotori, kumohon jangan kekanakan seperti ini?"

trang

bunyi garpu dan pisau yang diletakan secara kasar di piring menggema di selutuh apartemen studio jeno.

"kekanakan? kamu pikir aku kekanakan? beritahu aku aku harus bagaimana? menerima coklat dan bunga darimu dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja? kamu pikir harga diriku hanya seharga coklat dan bunga-hiks?"

jaemin terkejut mendengar jeno terisak. dengan buru-buru jaemin bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk jeno yang sedang menangis dalam diam. tubuh jeno bergetar karena berusaha menahan isakannya.

"kemana-hiks kamu kemarin malam? saat kamu berjanji-hiks akan berada di sisiku? kamu bahkan tidak berusaha-hiks mengejarku. mencoba menenangkanku. dan kamu bilang-hiks aku kekanakan?"

jaemin dapat merasakan dadanya dipukul-pukul oleh jeno. ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap rambut jeno, berusaha menenangkannya.

"maafin nana. maafin nana yang gak bisa nepatin janji. maafin nana yang ngebiarin dotori sendiri."

jaemin menunduk, ingin melihat wajah jeno. ia menangkup wajah jeno, menghapus air mata jeno dengan ibu jarinya lalu menatap jeno tepat di matanya.

"maafin nana, ya."

jeno mengangguk kemudian mengecup bibir jaemin sekilas, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada jaemin.

"ingin pelukan lebih lama?"

jeno mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang jaemin dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher jaemin. jaemin membawa jeno ke ranjang jeno lalu meloncat ke kasur jeno, melanjutkan acara pelukan mereka di ranjang hingga matahari sudah berada dipuncaknya.

jeno memang lemah, lemah dengan pesona jaemin. seberapa salahpun jaemin, seberapa sakitnya ia disakiti oleh jaemin, tetap jeno akan memaafkannya cepat atau lambat.

****

"mama akan menjodohkanku dengan anak koleganya."

jaemin yang pertama bersuara setelah 20 menit keheningan melanda mereka sejak pesanan mereka datang. saat ini mereka berada di kafe tempat biasanya mereka kencan. jeno hanya fokus dengan eskrim matchanya, menatap dengan mata berbinar eskrim itu sembari menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. jaemin tersenyum kecil melihat jeno. jeno ini lebih tua darinya walau hanya beberapa bulan, tapi kenapa sifatnya lebih seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

"dotori?"

jeno mendongak sambil tersenyum yang membuat matanya ikut tersenyum.

"eung?"

jaemin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah jeno untuk membersihkan noda eskrim yang belepotan di bibir jeno, kemudian menjilatnya. jeno sih sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini meski di tempat umum.

"tadi nana nanya apa?"

karena terlalu fokus sama eskrimnya, jeno tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan jaemin.

"gak nanya apa-apa kok. makan eskrimnya jangan belepotan, kayak bocah." cibir jaemin.

jeno memanyunkan bibirnya. padahalkan dia senang mendapat perlakuan manis dari jaemin. jadi, dengan sengaja jeno memakan eskrimnya dengan belepotan lagi kemudian menunjukannya kepada jaemin sambil tersenyum manis.

jaemin hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang pacar. dia mendorong americanonya hingga berada di depan jeno kemudian menggeser kursinya untuk duduk di samping jeno.

setelah duduk di samping jeno, jaemin menarik tengkuk jeno lalu menciumnya, membersihkan eskrim yang belepotan di bibir jeno. untung saja meja mereka berada di sudut ruangan dan kafe yang masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan dan pegawai. hal itu dimanfaatkan jaemin untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan jeno. menyedot dan menggigit bibir bawah jeno lalu memasukan lidahnya ke mulut jeno. lidahnya saling berbelit dengan lidah jeno, berbagi saliva masing-masing.

jaemin melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap bibir jeno yang bengkak dan memerah juga mengkilap karena salivanya.

"jangan belepotan lagi, ya. entar mulutnya jadi kayak hyunjin loh."

jeno kembali cemberut, dia tau hyunjin yang jaemin maksud. teman jaemin yang memiliki bibir dower tapi tampan, tapi lebih tampan jaemin. tentu saja. kalau jaemin tidak tampan, jeno juga tidak mau menerima jaemin.

****

"dotori, kumohon. ya? ya? ya?" jaemin terus memohon kepada jeno sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"na, ak-aku takut." jeno menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

permintaan jaemin kali ini sulit untuk dipenuhi. yang benar saja, jaemin datang ke apartemen studio dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan juga keringat membasahi tubuhnya, oh dan luka lebam di pipi kirinya yang jeno tidak pedulikan. jeno ingin marah karena dengan tidak tau dirinya jaemin menidurkan tubuh penuh keringatnya di ranjang jeno. tapi saat ingin memarahi jaemin, ucapan jeno tercekal di tenggorokannya. bagaimana bisa jaemin dengan mudahnya meminta hal itu kepada jeno? seolah dia meminta permen yang dapat langsung dipenuhi saat itu juga? dan yang jeno tau, hal itu terjadi dengan sendirinya.

"ayo dong, dotori. selama empat tahun pacaran kita belum melakukan itu, padahalkan pasangan lain udah sering ngelakuin itu, bahkan saat mereka baru pacaran." jaemin kembali meyakinkan jeno. bantal jeno ia gunakan untuk menutupi daerah selangkangannya yang sudah menggembung dibalik sweatpantsnya. 

"tapi aku gak tau caranya." jeno berkata dengan polos.

jeno benar tidak tau bagaimana hal itu harus ia lakukan. ia tidak pernah menonton video porno hingga umurnya kini yang seperempat abad. jeno juga tidak pernah sekalipun masturbasi, bahkan saat mimpi basah, jeno tidak tau cairan yang membasahi celana dan pakaian dalamnya. sejauh berpacaran dengan jaemin, yang baru mereka lakukan hanyalah ciuman, pelukan dan tidur bareng. belum menjerumus ke hal yang itu. saat jaemin tiba-tiba mencium lehernya saja, jaemin langsung mendapat bogeman dari jeno. tapi kadang saat jeno tidur bareng jaemin, ia sering merasa ada benda besar yang menggesek-gesek belahan pantatnya. jeno juga tidak tau benda apa itu. 

"kamu hanya perlu ngikutin alurnya aja, biar aku yang ngelakuinnya."

"oke."

jeno menghampiri jaemin yang sedang terlentang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala ranjangnya. tanpa diperintahpun jeno duduk di pangkuan jaemin karena posisi ini yang jaemin sukai saat mereka berciuman. bantal yang menghalangi daerah selangkangan jaemin dipindahkan sehingga jeno menduduki penis jaemin yang sudah membesar.

dan tanpa menunggu lagi, jaemin langsung menyerang mulut jeno, mengigit bibir bawah jeno dan memasukkan lidahnya. tangan jaemin perlahan mulai melepas pakaian yang menempel di tubuh jeno hingga tubuh jeno tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benangpun. ciuman jaemin ke leher putih jeno, memberi tanda sebanyak yang ia bisa di leher jeno. jeno mendongak ke atas, memberi akses lebih untuk jaemin memberi tanda di lehernya.

serasa sudah puas memberi tanda di leher jeno, kini permainan jaemin pindah ke dada jeno, mengecup puncak dada jeno. lidah jaemin menjilat puting jeno, bermaksud menggoda jeno. jeno melenguh, putingnya sudah tegang, membuat jaemin semakin mudah untuk memainkannya.

"turun dan berbaring terlentang. lebarkan juga kakimu" perintah jaemin yang langsung dituruti jeno. kini jeno terlentang, tangannya memegang bagian bawah lututnya, hingga lubang merah muda jeno yang masih rapat terlihat. jaemin menjilat bibirnya sendiri, melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.  
karena tidak sabar, jaemin mengarahkan jarinya untuk menyentuh lingkar lubang jeno, tapi terhenti saat jeno berbicara kepadanya.

"tunggu, ini gak adil." ucap jeno yang membuat jaemin bingung.

"gak adil gimana? maksud kamu aku yang harus jadi pihak ditus-"

"bukan ih, bukan." sentak jeno yang melepaskan pegangannya di bawah lututnya.

"terus?" jaemin masih bingung.

"aish, kamu ini. masa aku doang yang telanjang?" jeno cemberut, membuat jaemin terkekeh karenanya. hal ini munculkan ide jahil di benak jaemin. 

"kalo kamu, dotori, mau aku telanjang, kamu yang lakuin. aku males buka baju."

senyum jaemin terbit saat melihat jeno bangkit dan mulai melepaskan kaos dan sweatpants yang jaemin pakai dengan memalingkan wajahnya. jeno tersentak saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh penis jaemin, membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"sudahkan? gimana? suka tubuhku yang telanjang ini? ini yang kamu inginkan?" jaemin berkata bangga sambil merentangkan tangannya, serta memperlihatkan otot dada, perut dan bisepnya. padahal jeno dari tadi hanya fokus ke penis jaemin, merasa ngeri kalau batang besar berurat itu memasuki tubuhnya.

'pasti sakit banget. apa aku batalin aja?' pikir jeno.

"kenapa memandangi penisku seperti itu? kamu gak sabar, ya?"

bak maling yang ketauan, jeno menunduk dalam, wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin memerah.

"baring lagi, gih."

jeno kembali berbaring sambil melebarkan kakinya, melanjutkan apa yang ingin jaemin lakukan tadi. alih-alih merasakan jari jaemin di lubangnya, jeno merasakan sesuatu yang basah di lubangnya. lidah jaemin menjilat sekitaran cincin lubang jeno.

"eunghh, na...itu kotor." 

mengindahkan ucapan jeno, jaemin terus menjilati lubang jeno. jaemin kini menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke lubang jeno.

"aahh...naahh...terushh..."

jeno mulai agak menurukan tubuhnya, membuat lidah jaemin semakin masuk ke lubangnya. saat jaemin menarik lidahnya, lubang jeno berkedut, meminta untuk segera diisi oleh penisnya.

"ah, rahangku pegal."

jeno tersenyum melihat jaemin yang memijat-mijat rahangnya. jaemin kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jeno, mengecup bibir jeno. 

"kamu siap?" tanya jaemin di depan bibir jeno, tangannya sibuk memimpin penisnya ke lubang jeno, menggesek-gesekan kepala penisnya di depan lubang jeno membuat jeno melenguh.

"ahh...eunghh..."

kepala penis jaemin sudah masuk ke dalam lubang jeno, disusul oleh batangnya kemudian. jeno sungguh tidak tahan, rasa panas, sakit, dan perih di lubang menjalar ke seluruh badannya. badannya bergetar. jaemin dengan sengaja memasukan penisnya secara perlahan.

bless

"aahhhh....."

jeno mendesah keras. penis jaemin sepenuhnya sudah bersemayam di dalamnya, menyentuh prostatnya. jeno kembali mendesah selaras dengan laju gerakan pinggul jaemin yang dihentakan ke pantatnya, menciptakan bunyi kulit yang saling beradu. jaemin melingkarkan kaki jeno di pinggangnya, membuatnya leluasa bergerak memenuhi lubang jeno dengan penisnya.

"eeunghh...ahhh...saakkiitthh."

"tapi kau menyukainya kan, dotori?"

jeno mengangguk sambil menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan suara laknat yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. jeno baru tau kalau melakukan hubungan badan bisa seenak ini. memang awalnya sakit, tapi makin lama semua sirna dengan rasa nikmat. jeno juga menyukai raut wajah penuh kepuasan dan kenikmatan jaemin yang sangat seksi.

tangan jaemin beralih ke penis jeno yang seperti melambai-lambai karena hentakannya. mengocoknya secara dengan cepat.

"aahh...jjangannhh nanaaahhh..."

jaemin adalah jaemin. semakin dilarang, maka semakin berontak. jaemin terus mengocok dengan cepat gerakan jeno, secepat ia menghentakan penisnya ke lubang jeno. dapat jaemin rasakan lubang jeno semakin meremas penisnya, menandakan jeno sebentar lagi akan orgasme.

"ber-berhentihh,..akuhh inginhh pipiisshh..."

"it's okay, dotori. you're not gonna pee. you're gonna cum."

wajah kebingungan jeno berubah menjadi penuh kenikmatan saat jaemin memelankan laju hentakan penisnya menjadi pelan, kemudian cepat lagi secara berkala. jaemin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir jeno lalu berbisik di telinga jeno.

"but you better not cum until i say so, got it?"

jeno mengangguk dengan cepat, bulu kuduk jeno berdiri. suara jaemin yang berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris sekarang terdengar lebih seksi dari pada biasanya. mulut jeno terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"ahhkku tidakhh mauhhh ejakulasihhh." desahnya, "inihh sakitthh nanaahh."

jaemin menyeringai, genggamannya di penis jeno semakin menguat.

"but the only way to stop it, is to cum."

jeno terisak dengan keras, air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya, merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. tangannya meremat kuat sepreinya sampai kusut.

"aakuuhh akanhh ejakulasihh, akuhh tidakhh bisaahh menghentikannyahh. kumoohonnhh...nghhhh." jeno memohon kepada jaemin, menatap tepat ke mata jaemin.

jaemin menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat, kembali berbisik di telinga jeno.

"cum, dotori. you can cum."

tubuh jeno menegang saat ejakulasinya datang, memuncratkan sperma ke perutnya dan tangan jaemin.

penis jaemin diremas dengan kuat oleh rektum jeno. dengan beberapa hentakan kuat jaemin memuncratkan spermanya di dalam lubang jeno. 

"sshhh..." desis jaemin menikmati pelepasannya. ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping jeno lalu memeluk erat jeno, tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, penisnya di lubang jeno. 

jeno terkejut merasakan lubangnya terasa penuh oleh sperma jaemin.

"kamu ngeluarin sperma di dalam lubangku? kita tidak pakai pengaman? gimana kala-"

"ssttt."

ucapan jeno terhenti saat jaemin menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir jeno, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"it's okay. i'm here. sleep. i know you're tired." jaemin mengelus rambut jeno lalu mengecup hidung bangir jeno, kembali mendekapnya di pelukan hangatnya. 

****

"aku ingin kita putus."

jeno menjatuhkan kue yang ia buat untuk merayakan lima tahun hubungannya dengan jaemin. pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur karena air mata yang sudah menumpuk di matanya.

"kenapa? apa aku sudah berbuat salah?"

air mata jeno sudah mengalir. jeno menarik kedua tangan jaemin lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. ia menatap jaemin yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

"tolong jawab, nana. apa salahku?"

"aku bosan. aku bosan denganmu, lee jeno. aku bosan berpacaran denganmu. puas?" bentak jaemin, menghentakkan genggaman jeno di tangannya.

"lagipula, aku pernah merasakan tubuhmu, dan menurutku tubuhmu cukup tidak mengecewakan." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring. 

pandangan jeno mencelos. dihadapannya ini bukan jaemin yang dia kenal. jeno merasa asing dengan orang didepannya ini. seberapa marahpun jaemin, dia tidak akan membentak jeno, apalagi memanggil dengan nama lengkap jeno.

"nana, kumohon jangan seperti ini. ayo, duduk dulu."

tangan jeno kembali menggenggam tangan jeno, walaupun dengan gemetaran, menuntun jaemin untuk duduk di ranjangnya. namun tangan jeno kembali dihentakan oleh jaemin.

"tidak perlu penjelasan apa-apa lagi. intinya aku bosan denganmu. oh, besok aku akan menikah dengan anak kolega mamaku. itu juga yang salah satu alasan yang membuatku bosan denganmu. anak kolega mamaku lebih manis daripadamu."

jaemin berbalik menuju pintu keluar, tidak memperdulikan jeno yang kini terduduk di lantai, menangis memanggil nama jaemin. sosok jaemin kini telah menghilang di balik pintu, membuat jeno menangis semakin keras.

seharusnya malam ini adalah malam yang bahagia bagi mereka, merayakan lima tahun berjalannya hubungan mereka, bukan untuk mengakhirinya, bahkan dengan cara yang tidak baik. seharusnya malam ini jeno memberikan kado yang jaemin inginkan selama ini, keinginan jaemin menjadi seorang ayah terkabul malam ini. seharusnya malam ini jeno memberitahukan berita gembira ini.

"bagaimana-hiks dengan anak ini-hiks?"

di malam yang dingin ini, ia kembali sendiri. seseorang yang ia sayangi dan cintai, seseorang yang dia anggap keluarga pergi meninggalkannya dengan kejam.

****

untuk jaemin,

halo, ini jeno. lee jeno. kamu masih ingat, 'kan? apa kabarmu dan keluargamu? semoga baik-baik saja. ah, selamat ulang tahun peenikahanmu yang ke-5. semoga keluarga kalian selalu diberkahi kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan.

kamu terkejut tidak saat seorang gadis kecil datang ke rumahmu mengaku sebagai anakmu? aku harap kamu tidak mengusirnya. iya, dia anakmu. denganku. hubungan tubuh kita yang waktu itu yang sekarang membuatnya ada. namanya minji, lee minji. umurnya 5 tahun. dia gadis yang cantik, 'kan? percayalah dia benar-benar putrimu. aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun, kecuali denganmu. bahkan mata bulatnya menurun darimu.

aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu, tolong rawat dia, sayangi dan cintai dia selayaknya kau menyayangi anakmu. aku tau mungkin kehadirannya yang mendadak agak mengganggumu, apalagi kita yang sudah tidak bertemu dan saling mengabari lebih dari 5 tahun. jujur aku sendiri bingung, kamu tau sendiri kalau aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, dan juga aku tidak tega harus menitipkannya di panti asuhan. hanya kamu satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya.

kumohon jangan berpikiran negatif bahwa aku menelantarkan anakku sendiri. jika kamu tanya kenapa bukan aku yang merawatnya? mungkin saat kamu menerima surat ini. aku sudah pergi. ke tempat yang lebih baik, dimana aku tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

2 tahun yang lalu, aku sering merasa pusing dan keseimbanganku yang semakin memburuk. aku iseng-iseng memperiksakan keadaanku ke rumah sakit dan hasil yang keluar membuatku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. dokter memvonisku menderita kanker otak stadium akhir. itulah titik awal jatuhnya hidupku. kupikir, kenapa tidak ada satu pun hal dalam hidupku yang berjalan dengan baik? kenapa semuanya selalu seperti ini? orangtuaku meninggalkanku, kamu juga meninggalkanku, aku hamil dan harus merawat anakku sendiri, dan sekarang aku divonis dengan penyakit yang harapan sembuhnya hampir nol persen.

aku bertahan dengan pengobatan berjalan, kemotrapi dan operasi pengangkatan, tapi kanker itu terus menggerogoti tubuhku. semua yang aku punya sudah habis, bahkan aku bingung bagaimana aku harus memberi makan anakku. jadi, setahun yang lalu, aku menghentikan segala jenis pengobatanku, karena aku pikir tak ada satupun yang berubah. bahkan dokter sudah angkat tangan dengan kondisiku. dia bilang aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktuku. konyol sekali bukan, seorang dokter yang seharusnya memberi harapan hidup, malah memberitahuku untuk pasrah.

tapi aku bertahan sampai setahun ini karena ada seseorang yang masih membutuhkanku, anak kita, dan itu membuatku sangat bersyukur. mungkin aku juga bisa bisa melewati setahun berikutnya. tapi kembali, seakan harapanku yang mulai meninggi, dijatuhkan secara langsung. kondisiku kembali memburuk. harapanku kembali sirna. lalu aku teringat kepadamu jaemin. jadi kumohon, dengan sangat, rawat anak kita dengan sepenuh hati. itu permintaan terakhirku jaem.

ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu. terimakasih. untuk semuanya. untuk kasih sayang yang pernah kamu berikan. untuk waktu yang sudah kamu habiskan denganku. setidaknya aku masih mempunyai memori indah bersamamu untuk ku kenang di detik-detik terakhirku.

terimakasih, telah pernah menjadi nanaku, dan aku bersyukur pernah menjadi dotorimu.

maafkan aku jika aku mempunyai kesalahan kepadamu. maafkan aku karena harus menitipkan anak kita kepadamu.

aku masih mencintaimu jaemin

aku akan tetap mencintaimu

selamat tinggal

dotorimu

****

"aku gak mau, ma. aku udah punya pacar!"

"na jaemin, dengarkan perkataan ibumu!"

"aku gak mau, pa. ak-"

plak

"dengerin mama! kau lebih memilih kekasihmu itu mama sakiti atau kau menikahi anak kolega mama?"

****


End file.
